


Alls fair in love and board games

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Chess, Flufftober, Laughter, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Day 17 - ChessMagnus and Alec play a game of chess, while sitting in bed. A playful argument breaks out between the two of them, that ends in laughter.Or the one where Alec accuses Magnus of cheating in one of their chess games.





	Alls fair in love and board games

Magnus knew Alec was secretly a chess geek, although he didn't let it show. At all. Alec first let this piece of information slip accidentally quite early in their relationship, and Alec was horrified with himself when he realised that. Magnus, however, hadn't let the matted drop. He even went as far as buying a chess set for them. It started out as a bit of a joke, but he's come to quite enjoy playing chess with Alec.

One evening, Magnus and Alec are sitting in bed, just enjoying each other's company, Magnus lying in Alec's arms, when Magnus st up suddenly and reached into the cupboard beside the bed, confusing Alec slightly. Alec's confusion didn't last long and he started laughing when Magnus pulled out the chess set.

"Come on, Magnus. You can't be serious." Alec said through his laughter, even though he knew Magnus was very serious.

"I think you know that I am very serious, Alexander." Magnus said, laughing as well. "Let's play, my love."

Alec didn't even hesitate before replying to Magnus. "Alright, let's play." he said.

They set up the board and start their game. At first Magnus took it seriously, although he lost every game, which made his slightly frustrated. Of course, the smug look on Alec's face as he called check mate yet again. It was then that Magnus decided to try something different.

-

When Magnus won the first game, Alec hadn't thought about it much. It was just one game. It didn't mean anything. However, when he won his fourth game in a row, Alec started getting suspicious. Magnus wasn't that good at chess. Not by a long shot, so what was he up to.

"You're cheating." Alec said, voice flat.

"I am not! I am appalled you would say such a thing, Alexander!" Magnus said, feigning offense.

That was enough for Alec to know for sure. "You are cheating! I can't believe you, Magnus!" Alec said, trying to stop his laughter, and failing at that.

Giving up on trying to convince Alec otherwise, Magnus started laughing with Alec. "Well, you had won every game, I needed to do something!" Magnus said.

"So you chose to cheat? I honestly cannot believe this." Alec said, shocked, but also unable to stop his laughter.

Magnus just laughed more and leaned into Alec. "I'm sorry I cheated, Alexander. Can you ever forgive me?" Magnus asked, batting his eyelashes at Alec.

Alec pretended to think about it for a moment before he spoke again. "Maybe I can be convinced to forgive you." Alec said. He looked down at Magnus, a smile forming on his face.

"I think I know exactly how to convince you." Magnus said as he settled in closer to Alec and placed a hand on Alec's cheek.

"Oh, do you now?" Alec asked, cheekily. He leaned his head closer to Magnus'.

Magnus tilted his head up and kissed Alec softly, smiling into the kiss when Alec hummed.

"Alright, you're forgiven." Alec said with a smile when Magnus pulled back slightly and leaned their foreheads together.

"I thought you might." Magnus said with a smile. He laughed when Alec chuckled before he kissed Alec again, deepening the kiss when Alec's arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer.

The chess game was long forgotten now, Alec. And Magnus got lost in each other's embrace. Magnus' arms were Alec's favourite place on earth, and he knew Magnus felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter:@shumswuxian


End file.
